Detective Jenny
by AWildTardisAppeared
Summary: Jenny Smith Has found Herself A Job, A room mate,Her Life seems Completely Normal.But Her Dreams Are stronger Than ever,But Who Is This Doctor? and Why Is He In Her dreams?


"Jenny! Run!" Her Father Shouted From Ahead of her, As they ran through Passageways and corridors, With The large Metallic Creatures On their tail. They were Large,Made completely of metal,And reminded jenny Of a large Salt Shaker. She couldn't think of that though, She had to keep running. She Finally caught up with her father, Grasping His hand Firmly. The tardis Was No-where In sight, And The Creatures Where even closer than before, Shooting Off wild shots, That were slowly, but definitely, Becoming more accurate. She could even Hear Their Metallic Voices, Now much more Clearer. " Exterminate, Bring Back The Child Or you Will Be exterminated!" She still didnt understand Why the creatures wanted her anyway. Her father Hadn't gone into much detail Only They wanted her for her "Gift"So to speak. Theese Creatures, Wanted to know their future, And Jenny could tell them. That was her gift, She could see into the future, Past, Or present, As if she was looking into a rift.

They Finally Found the spaceship. It was A small Blue telephone Box,her father pulled her inside. He was Rushing around, Pulling dials And levers,And Screaming, very unpleasant words at the console, Before they finally set off. He quickly ran towards The large Screen, And Many different symbols Began To appear. Her father Kicked The control panel in annoyance."The daleks, They're Following us." He said with a grim tone. Jenny looked closer at the screen " But that's Impossible! They couldn't of made that! they have no imagination! My bet Is they've stolen A vortex Manipulator, that is the only way." She said Eyes Fixed on the screen. The doctor Smiled at his daughters brilliance. though it quickly Faded. He grabbed Jenny by the wrists,And looking At them Widely. She turned her hands over, where a large cut was heavily bleeding. He kicked the console again, muttering more Unpleasant words. "Did they do that to you?" She nodded, confused."But what does that Matter?..Its on-OH!" She slapped her forehead." they took a Bio-Metric Sample! And with the right equipment..." She didn't finish the sentence. " They can follow us anywhere." The doctor finished for her. "unless I change Your Biology completely." Jenny stared at him, Wide eyed." But isn't that Impossible?" Nothings Impossible Jenny, And I want you to take this watch, And Remember this, I will Be back For you, I promise."

"I want you to take this watch,jenny. And Remember this, I will Be back For you, I promise."

Jenny Had woken Up, With the Busy London traffic Bustling Through Her open window. She quickly sat up, And grabbed A Large brown Notebook That was beside her bed. She opened it up, And Began Writing, And drawing in her little notebook, She always had by her side. Suddenly, Her room-mate, Lucy Barged in. " Come on jenny! Stop writing in that stupid book of yours before we are late!" She shouted, Throwing various items of clothings at jenny, for her to wear. Jenny Scratched her head slightly."What are we doing again? Lucy, I've forgotten." She said, between stared at her wide-eyed."How could you forget! Today's the day you meet Your new boss! remember?" she shouted. " OH! Of course. What was his name again? Lestrange or lestrade?"Jenny questioned, Still writing in her notebook. " D.I Lestrade. Now Get ready, before you make me late aswell!" Lucy Shouted as she left the room.

Jenny stopped writing And began to change, like lucy had told her. Slipping on a simple white blouse, with A slightly tight Grey Waistcoat And matching Skirt. She could hear lucy on the phone downstairs. Calling the taxi As She Normally Did. Jenny Was Always confused why Lucy didn't bring home a work car, she was with the police after didn't Make A lot of sense Really. Jenny quickly Made her way downstairs, Only to be Pushed into a taxi."Hey! I haven't even Brushed My hair Yet!" Jenny complained In the Small Through her a Bag of essentials."there! Now Get ready!


End file.
